JUPITER and His Son
by cameo2495
Summary: "Ibumu juga bilang, Jupiter menghabiskan satu hari dengan Sembilan jam lima puluh enam menit, dan juga …."/"… Berevolusi 11,86 tahun, iya 'kan? Sungguh, apa yang ingin kau katakan? / NOT YAOI / i love rivetra, happy reading!


_JUPITER and His Son_

Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime

Warning : Mengandung ketidakjelasan

NOT YAOI! I Love Rivetra, and everyone who review this fic lol

"Ibumu bilang, Jupiter itu planet paling besar."

Tau-tau saja pria di hadapanku ini berkata seperti itu di tengah perjalanan kami di kereta. Sebelumnya ia hanya diam membaca buku atau menerawang ke luar jendela, menatap deretan lampu rumah yang menyala dengan wajah datar yang dingin. Tidak ada yang memluai pembicaraan, sebab begitulah kami dari awal.

Berat sekali untuk menjawab, tapi kukatakan juga, "Aku tahu."

Kami hanya berdua, di gerbong ini pun tak sampai setengah penumpang yang mengisi. Hawa dingin di malam hari pasti mengganggu jika saja aku tidak memakai jaket tebal.

"Sebab ia besar, ia punya enam puluh tiga satelit, empat paling besar diantaranya mirip planet kebumian."

Aku sudah sebelas tahun mengenyam bangku pendidikan, tidak mungkin aku tidak mengetahui hal iu.

"Aku juga sudah tahu."

Ia diam sesaat, matanya masih menatap ke luar jendela, cahaya lampu rumah berjejer di ujung sana.

Tapi sebagai sesama pria, aku tetap tidak bisa memahaminya, bahkan hari ini sekalipun.

Ibuku bilang suatu saat ketika kau tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa maka kau akan mengerti banyak hal.

Apa itu artinya aku belum dewasa?

Langit di luar sungguh gelap, bintang pun tak duduk di sana, bikin suram saja.

"Ibumu juga bilang, Jupiter menghabiskan satu hari dengan Sembilan jam lima puluh enam menit, dan juga …."

"… Berevolusi 11,86 tahun, iya 'kan? Sungguh, apa yang ingin kau katakan?

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah lebih dulu memotong. Jika ada ibuku aku bisa dimarahi, tidak sopan katanya.

Tapi siapa yang peduli pada pria satu ini.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun bahkan pada hari itu, lantas kenapa kau jadi banyak bicara? Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak mau bicara denganmu jika saja ibuku tidak memintaku, sungguh memuakkan."

Aku tak sampai melihat matanya, bukan karna takut, tapi pemandangan di luar jendela jauh lebih indah ketimbang pria ini.

Tapi dari ekor mataku, sepertinya kini ia menatapku dalam-dalam, dengan wajah datarnya tentu saja.

"Kau bahkan tidak ada di rumah sakit ketika ia berpesan untuk ini dan itu, untuk banyak hal, untuk memahami dan untuk selalu berada di sampingmu. Kau tak mengatakan apapun ketika orang-orang menangisi kepergiannya, kau tak membawa lili putih dan meneteskan air matamu untuknya. Kau bahkan tak merubah air mukamu, kau itu manusia atau bukan, sih?"

Begitu saja aku katakan apa yang ada dikepalaku, masih menatap ke luar jendela, aku menerka-nerka wajah seperti apa yang ia pasang saat ini, apa ia tak melepas wajah tanpa ekspresinya?

"Petra bilang, ia sangat menyukai Jupiter."

Oh, Tuhan, ia masih membicarakan soal Si Planet Raksasa.

Apa isi kepalanya itu masih ada?

Aku berbalik, kini menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Dengan setengah berteriak dan penuh emosi kukatakan padanya, "Dengar, tidak perlu memberiku informasi apapun tentang ibuku, aku selalu berada di sisinya, aku ini hanya anak laki-laki yang lemah, bukan prajurit manusia terkuat seperti dirimu, aku sungguh lemah hingga tak mampu mengurus ibuku dengan baik, aku bukan pahlawan dan pemberi harapan semua orang…."

Tanpa sadar aku hampir lupa cara bernapas saking kesalnya, mataku sedikit memanas. Sebelum air mata yang tertahan dalam satu kedipan ini turun, buru-buru kulanjutkan kalimatku.

"… tapi walaupun aku lemah," jeda sesaat, kutatap pria di hadapanku lekat-lekat, sungguh memuakkan melihat ekspresinya tidak berubah sedikit pun, "walaupun lemah … percayalah aku selalu berusaha sekuta tenagaku untuk menjaganya …."

Ibuku bilang, anak laki-laki yang kuat itu bukan yang mampu mengangkat mobil atau memecahkan setumpuk batu, tapi yang tak menangis hanya karna kehilangan hal yang berharga di dunia.

Sebab di dunia ini tidak ada yang selamanya, lantas mengapa harus menangisi hal yang sudah pasti akan lenyap?

Ah, aku memang sungguh lemah, ibu.

Aku hanya menunduk, menatap pangkuan sambil mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat, air mataku terus turun membasahi sepatuku.

"Satu hal lagi yang ibuku bilang, kau itu mirip Jupiter. Katanya … katanya Jupiter itu … walau dia paling besar, paling banyak satelitnya, bahkan ada yang bilang permukaannya telihat hijau memesona, tapi kita tetap tidak bisa hidup di sana. Kau tahu mengapa? Karna ia terlalu jauh dari matahari, tentu saja di sana dingin."

Aku diam sesaat, mengatur napas dan mengahapus air mata dengan lengan bajuku.

"Sama sepertimu, walaupun kau kuat, walaupun semua orang menjulukimu prajurit terkuat umat manusia, walaupun orang-orang menyebutmu pahlawan pemberi harapan, tapi tetap saja tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa matahari. Dan mataharimu … matahari kita, sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan dunia."

"Aku minta maaf."

Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya, kuangkat wajahku, ingin sekali rasanya kubuang pria ini ke luar jendela.

"Aku mohon jangan katakan itu."

Ia meminta maaf? Setelah semua ini? Yang benar saja. Ia menghilang selama bertahun-tahun, meninggalkan ibuku yang seperti orang bodoh saja. Setiap malam ia selalu memasak untuk tiga porsi, 'bisa jadi ayahmu pulang' katanya. Aku tahu, bahwa ia adalah prajurit yang ditugaskan untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia, pantas saja jika ibuku menyuruhku memahaminya.

Tapi mengapa hal itu menjadi begitu sulit. Apa karna saat ini pun aku merasakan hal yang sama?

"Tapi, Ayah, walaupun ibu terus mengatakan banyak hal tentang kewajiban dan tugasmu, aku tetap saja payah, aku tidak bisa menggantikanmu menjaga ibu, jika saja aku bisa menjaganya lebih baik … maka ia pasti masih di sini, ikut pergi ke kota bersamamu di kereta ini, aku sungguh tidak berguna … maafkan aku …."

Ketimbang takut dihukum, seseorang yang membuat kesalahan lebih takut untuk meminta maaf. Ini seperti kita bertanya pada diri sendiri, 'Apa aku pantas dimaafkan?' atau 'Apakah aku pantas melanjutkan hidupku?', maka untuk menghindarinya kadang kali kita malah membenci diri sendiri, atau lebih parah melampiaskannya pada orang lain.

Dunia menjadi semakin suram.

Aku tahu ibu, ia sama merasa bersalahnya denganku, sama menderitanya, sama takut meminta maaf, sama menyesalnya.

Aku tahu ia pasti berat meninggalkanmu, ia juga berat membuatku menggantikan posisinya, tapi itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang ia lari dari tugasnya.

Aku sudah tahu, aku sudah memahaminya maka dari itu aku merasa kesal.

Ini penderitaannya, karna ia besar dan hebat, maka Tuhan membuatnya jauh dari matahari.

"Tapi matahari itu, sinarnya tidak akan habis, bukan? Maka jangan menangis, kau sudah berusaha dengan sangat baik, jangan sia-siakan doa ibumu."

"Aku tahu, dasar Ayah bodoh."

Karna walaupun air mataku terus mengalir, ia juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Ia juga pasti menangis dalam hatinya yang dingin itu.

Jupiter itu planet paling besar, paling banyak satelitnya, planet yang indah dan memesona. Tapi ia dingin dan tak bisa ditinggali. Seandainya saja sinar matahari bisa sampai padanya, apa kita bisa hidup di sana?

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
